


Failsafe: An Authorized Fanmix

by scribblemyname



Series: Trope Bingo 2014 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins, Character in distress, F/M, Fanmix, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An authorized fanmix for the fanfic, "Failsafe," by inkvoices:</p><p>He trusts her to take him out; she takes him back. She trusts him to bring her down; he brings her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failsafe: An Authorized Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474855) by [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices). 



> Much thanks to [lithiumlaughter](http://lithiumlaughter.tumblr.com) for her help in betaing the mix and to another friend who helped me find a couple of the songs.
> 
> Cover art by [kl_shipper1](http://kl-shipper1.livejournal.com/10978.html).

[Failsafe: An Authorized Fanmix](http://8tracks.com/scribblemyname/failsafe-an-authorized-fanmix) from scribblemyname on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

* * *

 

  1. Natasha: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars  
  
I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
  

  2. Clint: Underwater by Jake  
  
And I felt the pain  
Crashing like a wave  
And I sink to the floor  
Like a stone from the shore  
And I pray that You'll be there  
To save me from the storm  
  
Underwater  
And I think I'm going down  
  

  3. Natasha: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab  
  
Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.  
  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
  

  4. Clint: Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons  
  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong  
  
'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
  

  5. Tesseract: Illuminated by Hurts  
  
Suddenly my eyes are open,  
Everything comes into focus, oh.  
We are all illuminated,  
Lights are shining on our faces, blinding.  
  
Swing me these sorrows  
And try delusion for a while.  
It's such a beautiful lie.  
You've got to lose inhibition -  
Romance your ego for a while.  
Come on, give it a try.  
  

  6. Clint: Watercolour by Pendulum  
  
When I'm too far gone  
Dead in the eyes of my friends  
Will you take me out of here when I'm staring down the barrel  
When I'm blinded by the lights, when I cannot see your face?  
  
Take me out of here  
Take me out of here  
Take me out of here  
Take me out of here  
  
All I believe, and all I've known  
Are being taken from me, can't get home  
  

  7. Clint: Monster by Skillet  
  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!  
  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
  

  8. Natasha: Breathe Into Me by Red  
  
And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away  
  

  9. Clint: Dangerous by James Blunt  
  
I'll be standing in the corner  
Just watching her slaughter them  
See you all go wild  
I've been dipping in my finger  
Testing out the water  
See you on the other side  
  
She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I'm sure (woah)  
And she's all dressed up and knocking at my door (woah)  
She is dangerous, she is dangerous, I know (woah)  
But she's got my heart and she's never letting go  
  

  10. Coda: Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation  
  
The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command  
  
So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?




End file.
